sortie entre amis?
by Marry-black
Summary: [twoshot, UA, yaoi, LEMON] mais qui est le fils de chacal qui a décidé que les membres d'une même boite devaient faire des sorties dans des parcs d'attractions ensemble? hein? nan mais serieusement...[ouais je sais...vivent mes résumés]
1. Chapter 1

Yo, minna !

Bon je sais ça fait 1000 ans que vous avez pas vus une de mes fics mais c'est normal j'étais sur une que personne ne lira jamais vu que personne ne connaît le manga en question (c'est Nora…vous connaissez ??! non…m'étonne pas T.T)

Bref vivent les vacances a perpette les oies (bon d'accord…à Toulon) ça donne de l'inspiration

Voici donc une fic en deux chapitres (attention je m'améliore je ne fait plus que des oneshots) dont les deux chapitres seront vus sous un point de vue différent…je vous laisse deviner qui est qui…

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Enjoy !

* * *

Et voilà, on y est…Jungle boogey…qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom tout naze d'abord ?

Pas que les parcs d'attractions me déplaisent, surtout les parcs aquatiques, mais j'aurais nettement préféré aller en famille à l'aqualand qui n'est qu'à 3 pauvres petits kilomètres de chez moi…enfin quand je dis en famille, avec ce qui me sert de famille, à avoir mon meilleur ami, sa femme et sa fille.

Et au lieu de ça je me retrouve avec mon meilleur ami, sa femme et sa fille, mais aussi les trois quarts des autres employés de la boite où je bosse, à 12 millions de kilomètres de chez moi, devant ce parc d'attraction inconnu au bataillon.

C'est pas que la compagnie me déplaise, loin de là, regardez ce joli blondinet qui vient de sortir du car, Jean Havoc, alias mon subordonné direct et préféré…rien qu'à l'imaginer en maillot de bain me colle un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Et oui je préfère la branche au buisson qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

La suite des réjouissances sort du car, en gros toute mon équipe, accompagnée de deux petit stagiaire que je m'amuse à martyriser…enfin surtout l'aîné, le petit est trop chou et serviable pour que je l'embête.

Mais la suite pose plus problème…pas qu'ils soient désagréables ou quoi ou qu'est ce, juste que nos deux services se livrent une guerre sans merci depuis bien avant mon arrivée dans la boite. Je fusille du regard leur boss, qui me le rend bien, un beau brun qui sans ce petit différend m'aurait peut être plu…ou pas.

Kimbley qu'il s'appelle, et le regard qu'il me lance m'aurait réduit en cendres si on était dans Superman.

Enfin derrière cette joyeuse équipée sort notre PDG bien aimé, le seul lien entre nos deux équipes, en chemise à fleurs et bermuda assorti, coiffé d'un bob.

Son unique œil brille de malice et je le soupçonne d'avoir quelque chose derrière la tête…

La fine équipe étant dehors et le car reparti, on se met en route vers la grande porte bardée de palmiers en plastique et le boss passe devant pour nous prendre les billets, payés par le CE avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. En entrant coté garçons je plains un instant ma pauvre Riza qui va se retrouver avec les deux sorcières de « l'autre coté » mais bon je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle, elle n'est pas femme à se laisser démonter par ce genre de pimbêches, et puis Gracia et Elycia sont avec elle.

Et puis moi j'ai une autre tête blonde en tête pour le moment. Et oui je sais c'est vilain pour elle mais là…Ah dieu bénisse les vestiaires communs…et les beaux blonds pas pudiques qui n'ont pas envie d'attendre qu'une cabine se libère.

J'ai envie de me lécher les babines mais bon on va éviter y'a du public, il n'y a que le pudique petit Fuery et Alphonse et Edward qui se sont pris des cabines, dont une pour deux pour les frangins, donc bon je vais éviter de baver devant tout ce monde.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le suivre du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se déshabille lentement puis, après avoir soigneusement plié ses vêtements, se penche pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son maillot de bain, me laissant admirer une chute de reins délicieusement agréable à l'œil. Je me force pour continuer à faire ce que je dois faire, à savoir me changer, sans rester bloqué sur cette paire de fesses qui se tortille devant mes yeux.

Rah ! Le vil ! Cette saleté de Kimbley a du repérer où je regardais vu qu'il vient de se mettre juste pile poil entre lui et moi et qu'il me fait un petit sourire en coin. Le salaud, je lui revaudrais ça ! Comment je sais pas mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé…

Et puis s'il croit que je l'ai pas calculé en train de mater l'autre beau gosse à lunettes de soleil et blouson de cuir dans le car…Comment qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Greed c'est ça ? Je crois…

Enfin bref s'il tente quoique ce soit, je serais là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Le temps de grommeler les deux frangins étaient sortis de leur cabine, ainsi que Fuery toujours armé de ses lunettes, et les filles nous attendaient dehors.

Un petit coup d'œil général sur toute la fine équipe me montre un boss borgne et toujours en bermuda hawaïen, tout sourire, un petit brun à lunettes en maillot de bain moule…enfin moule-pas-grand-chose, un rouquin à l'embonpoint proéminent, un dictionnaire ambulant en boxer à rayures, un gentil papa et sa petite famille, une blonde aux yeux revolver, un beau blond oulala-Roy-regarde-pas-plus-bas, un brun à catogan qui me sourit toujours ce salopiaud ! un beau gosse à lunettes de soleil mais sans blouson de cuir à moumoute, un gros lard, deux mégères, un petit brun à la coupe de cheveux défiant toute loi de la gravité accompagné de son petit frère à l'air tout à fait insupportable…

Ah et j'oubliais…

Un micro blondinet tellement grand que je l'avais pas vu et son petit frangin limite plus grand que lui.

Et ben…ça en fait un monde…vous n'imaginez quand même pas qu'on va tous se coller au train comme des gosses en colo ? J'ai plus qu'à semer les autres et me retrouver seul dans un jacuzzi avec un certain blondinet ne sera plus qu'un jeu d'enfant…et là…dans l'eau brûlante…hmm…autant ne pas trop y penser tout de suite.

Et mon petit problème avec Mr Queue-de-cheval me direz vous ? Et ben s'il décide de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, il va être obligé de me coller aux basques toute la journée, et il pourra rien faire non plus…

Alors je le laisse décider, soit on s'amuse bien chacun de notre coté, soit on passe la journée à se tirer dans les pattes et on dort tous les deux sur la béquille ce soir…c'est à lui de choisir.

Apparemment il a suivi le même raisonnement que moi vu qu'on se sépare vite en deux groupes qui partent chacun de leur coté en se donnant rendez-vous pour midi.

Bon, on va remettre la séance drague à plus tard puisque pour l'instant j'ai Elycia dans les bras qui veut absolument faire un toboggan avec moi. Je passe donc en mode tonton gâteau et embarque la petite puce vers un toboggan « gentil » tout en haranguant ma petite troupe pour qu'ils me suivent.

Après quelques minutes de marche au milieu des plantes tropicales et sous de rafraîchissants jets d'eau, et surtout après un bon quart d'heure de queue sous un auvent en bambou judicieusement placé, on prend place deux par deux dans les bouées et on descend tranquillement le torrent en pente douce, en se faisant arroser ici et là par des hippopotames roses et des crocodiles au grand sourire.

A la fin de la descente, mon plan est fait, et je propose aux autres d'aller faire un toboggan « pour les grands ». Evidemment, Havoc étant un homme, un vrai, il accepte avec enthousiasme.

Bien entendu Gracia reste avec sa fille, ainsi que Fuery. Alphonse hésite mais Ed le tire de notre coté. Hughes hésite aussi mais au vu de mon regard, il prétexte l'envie de rester avec ses petites femmes.

Breda soutient qu'il serait méchant de laisser Fuery seul avec la famille.

Ce qui nous laisse donc Havoc, les frangins, Fallman, Riza et moi…plus que quatre gêneurs à éliminer.

J'en profite pour titiller un peu Edward sur la taille limite pour entrer dans l'attraction. C'est tellement jouissif il réagit au quart de tour.

« Peut être que je suis trop petit pour le faire moi…je devrais aller retrouver les autres. »

Alphonse a les yeux qui brillent en disant ça, ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment de faire ce toboggan. Moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'il parte mais Ed n'a pas l'air de mon avis. C'est donc Havoc qui trouve la solution, alors qu'Ed marmonnait que de toutes façons, si lui passait, tout le monde passait.

Mon cher blondinet prend donc Alphonse par l'épaule et lui explique son plan.

« Ecoute Al, on n'a qu'à dire que tu fais ce toboggan avec nous, et après tu emmène Ed faire autre chose, et il n'a pas le droit de dire non. »

Il fait un clin d'œil résolument sexy au petit frère et l'emmène vers le toboggan.

Mais pourquoi vous croyez que c'est mon subordonné direct et préféré ?! Et encore deux gêneurs de moins ! On s'occupera des deux derniers après la descente de la mort qui tue. Descente qui ne saurait tarder vu qu'on arrive devant le toboggan.

Je commence à être de l'avis d'Al finalement, je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de faire des descentes aussi raides, surtout que le début se fait dans un tuyau fermé en forme d'immense cobra qui s'enroule autour de la structure métallique en haut de laquelle il va falloir monter. Et cette fois je ne pourrais même pas me réconforter avec la proximité de quelqu'un …au hasard Havoc, la descente se fait un par un.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et jette un coup d'œil à mes collègues qui n'ont pas l'air plus fiers que moi…sauf Riza bien sûr qui a l'air aussi détendue que d'habitude. Me demande s'il y a quelque chose au monde qui lui fait peur à celle là…

Alphonse tremble comme une feuille et son grand frère le prend par l'épaule et l'emmène vers l'escalier qui nous mènera tout en haut du bazar…1 demi heure de montée sous le soleil pour redescendre en moins d'une minute…gloups…mon plan était parfait y'a pas à dire mais ça fait quand même peur.

Je suis peut être parano mais je le sens trembler ce gros serpent. Bah de toute façon, maintenant on est en haut, on peut plus reculer…'fin si, techniquement on peut, mais on va éviter de passer pour une chochotte, hein ?

Edward passe en premier, suivi de son frère, et ensuite c'est moi…gloups.

Je m'installe à l'entrée de la chose, on ne voit absolument rien à part deux gros jets d'eau qui vont me propulser des que je lâcherais la barre. Le feu passe au vert et je me lance dans les entrailles de la bête…

Je viens de passer les pires instants de ma vie. La descente n'était pas si horrible que ça mais l'attente que le feu passe au vert, ça, ça été affreux.

En plus je me suis fait violer par mon boxer qui est passé en mode string et remonté jusque sous les aisselles, et j'ai de l'eau javellisée jusque dans le cerveau.

Je retrouve Ed qui fait la tête et Al tout sourire à coté du toboggan. Ils ont déjà dû parler de la vengeance du plus jeune.

Je me retourne vers l'arrivée et vois Havoc qui descend comme une fusée, lui aussi avec un string à la place du boxer. Il nous rejoint en titubant, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un « on le refait ?! » dans les yeux.

Descendent ensuite Fallman, totalement déboussolé, et Riza, avec son maillot de bain magique qui reste en place en toute circonstance.

On s'éloigne de la sortie de l'attraction et on s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Les frangins s'en vont, Al tirant son frère par le bras, et je n'ai besoin que d'un regard pour faire comprendre à ma subordonné directe et préférée n°2 que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude avec mon subordonné direct et préféré n°1.

Elle embarque Fallman par le bras et s'en va à l'opposée du jacuzzi pendant que je me retient de sauter sur place.

« Bon…on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux…si on allait se calmer les nerfs dans un jacuzzi ? »

Il ne répond pas mais son sourire veut tout dire…Victoire !

Wow, encore mieux que je l'imaginais, plus romantique tu meurs, l'endroit idéal pour attirer du blondinet dans mes filets. Le jacuzzi est caché dans une fausse grotte, l'entrée fermée par un rideau de lianes que j'aurais crues réelles, à l'intérieur la lumière vient de spots placés au fond de l'eau et des haut-parleurs dissimulés dans des rochers diffusent une douce musique d'ambiance. C'est mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

On s'installe au fond, dans un recoin, et voilà ma deuxième victoire, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde dans le bassin, je m'assoie limite collé à lui, de façon à ce que, si j'écarte un peu les jambes, mon genou se retrouve collé au sien, et il ne s'éloigne même pas.

Et hop, troisième victoire, j'écarte un peu les jambe et il ne bouge pas la sienne, il se met même à tapoter du pied au rythme de la musique, ce qui fait frotter sa jambe contre la mienne. Je dois sourire comme un dément mais c'est pas grave.

Je continue mon approche extrêmement discrète en profitant d'un changement de position pour innocemment poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre mais je vois son micro sourire s'agrandir un poil alors qu'il s'étire longuement pour finalement poser ses bras sur le rebord du bassin, ce qui fait qu'une de ses mains se retrouve à quelques centimètres de mon cou. Je me met à lui caresser lentement la cuisse alors que je sens ses doigts aller et venir dans mon cou, et que je penche la tête sur le coté pour lui laisser meilleur accès.

Autant si tout à l'heure nos agissements étaient dissimulés par l'eau et les bulles, maintenant n'importe qui regardant dans notre direction pourra distinctement voir ce qui se passe. D'ailleurs quand j'ouvre un œil pour voir ce qui se passe autour de moi, une mère de famille bien sous tout rapport nous jette des regards outrés. Je referme mon œil et me serre un peu plus contre blondinet, profitant pour poser ma tête sur son épaule et pour aventurer ma main un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse. Lui descend son bras pour m'enlacer par la taille et venir me chatouiller le ventre.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et me redresse un peu pour venir lui chuchoter :

« Un petit show pour la pauvre dame qui a l'air de s'ennuyer là bas ? »

Je vois une lueur coquine s'allumer dans ses jolis yeux bleus et il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me rassoie bien et enlève ma main de sa cuisse, au grand soulagement de la dame qui ne nous a pas quitté des yeux, mais bientôt il vient s'installer sur mes genoux face à moi et se met à me dévorer le cou tandis que mes mains se promènent dans son dos et que j'exagère mon air d'extase total, les yeux posés sur la dame mais sans vraiment la regarder, laissant échapper de petits gémissements de temps à autre.

Les yeux de notre voyeuse s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes et elle sort de l'eau en maugréant, complètement outrée. Je raconte ça à Havoc en étouffant mon rire dans le creux de son épaule mais il ne juge pas utile d'arrêter de couvrir mon cou de petits baisers. Je me laisse aller, déposant aussi de petits bisous sur son épaule, et jette un œil sur le reste du bassin pour voir si on a choqué d'autres mères de famille bien sous tout rapport et d'un coup je me fige, oubliant même de caresser le dos de mon subordonné qui ouvre un œil et s'éloigne de mon cou pour voir ce qui m'a arrêté.

Il suit mon regard et se fige aussi. Apparemment ils ne nous ont pas encore vu, trop occupés à se murmurer des choses que je devine totalement indécentes à l'oreille, l'un les doigts emmêlés dans les longs cheveux toujours attachés de l'autre, l'autre la main posée haut sur la cuisse de l'un.

Au bout d'un long moment de flottement, Kimbley lève les yeux et me voit. Il fait une tête hilarante mais je pense que la mienne ne doit pas être bien différente. Greed qui a du se demander pourquoi les caresses se sont arrêtées regarde aussi vers nous, bouche bée.

Havoc se reprend le premier et reprend sa découverte de mon cou, toujours assis de profil sur mes genoux depuis qu'il s'est retourné pour observer nos deux collègues. Je me laisse aller à ses petits baisers sans plus m'occuper des deux autres qui semblent également avoir repris leurs activités, ni des mères de famille bien sous tout rapport qui pourraient nous regarder.

De longues et délicieuses minutes plus tard, un

« Eh ! Mustang ! »

provenant de l'autre coté du bassin me fait ouvrir les yeux. Les deux se lèvent et nous font signe de venir. Il doit être l'heure de manger.

On se lève aussi à contrecœur et on les suit jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. En passant on croise des toilettes à l'ai bien accueillantes, et un petit sourire se peint sur mes lèvres. On retrouve tout le monde et on pique-nique en racontant tout ce qu'on a fait…ou presque, alors qu'une discussion tout en regards se tient entre Kimbley et moi…

On a tous les quatre intérêt à ce que tout cela reste entre nous et je pense qu'il l'a compris aussi bien que moi.

Le reste du pique-nique se passe dans la meilleure des ambiances jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon moment pour discrètement m'éclipser vers les toilettes avec un petit clin d'œil pour Havoc, en notant que nos deux collègues avaient aussi disparu.

J'arrive à l'entrée des toilettes et attend mon rendez-vous galant, tendant l'oreille car je crois entendre quelque chose. Quand il arrive enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je lui fait signe de se taire et entre dans les toilettes, le plus silencieusement du monde.

Il me suit, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passe, mais bientôt mon sentiment se confirme et deux voix bien connues nous parviennent d'une cabine.

« Attend…je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un truc. »

« Mais nan…c'est juste ton imagination, il n'y a personne à part nous ici… »

La suite étant une succession de bruits mouillés et de « Hmm…Kiiiiim… » gémis, je ne me pose pas vraiment de questions sur la nature de l'activité à laquelle se livrent nos deux collègues préférés.

Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, je me rapproche de mon blondinet pour lui susurrer :

« Et ben…y'en a qui s'emmerdent pas on dirait…inspiré ? »

Il me rend mon sourire et m'attrape par la nuque pour gentiment forcer sa langue entre mes lèvres, et je le laisse faire avec plaisir.

Quelques secondes d'apnée plus tard, je reprend le contrôle des opérations et l'attrape par les poignets pour le plaquer sans bruit contre la porte derrière laquelle deux de nos connaissances s'amusent, et lui reprendre les lèvres dans un baiser encore plus fiévreux que le premier, alors que mon genou vient à la rencontre de son entrejambe que je sens déjà se gorger à travers le tissu mouillé de son maillot de bain.

En se tortillant un peu il arrive à se libérer une main et m'attrape une fesse pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, pendant que derrière nous des gémissements s'élèvent de plus en plus fort et que je sens des coups sourds frapper rythmiquement la porte, ce qui a le don de m'exciter encore plus. Il lâche mes lèvres et vient me murmurer :

« On ferait mieux d'aller se mettre à l'abris, au cas où… »

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et le pousse dans la cabine juste à coté, où si on regarde en bas on peut voir les pieds de nos deux connaissances.

Je le plaque à nouveau contre la cloison et me met à lui dévorer le cou, tandis que ses mains se posent à nouveau sur mes fesses, sous le maillot cette fois ci, et me pressent contre lui, faisant frotter mon bassin contre le sien, nous arrachant à tous les deux des grognements de plaisir.

Ses lèvres se frayent un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille et il me murmure en haletant de me dépêcher, en me mordillant le lobe.

Docile, j'obéit et me glisse de son cou à sa clavicule, descend jusqu'à un téton que je mordille en titillant l'autre d'une main. A entendre ses soupirs et sentir ses mains se crisper dans mon dos, je suppute qu'il apprécie le traitement. Je descend encore un peu pour lui taquiner le nombril et enfin j'arrive à son maillot de bain que je fait descendre avec les dents. Il pousse un gémissement plus fort que les autres quand ma langue se pose enfin sur son désir. Un petit sourire passe sur mes lèvres et je le prend tout entier, entamant des va et vient diaboliquement lents.

Il rouvre ses jolis yeux au contact de mes doigts sur ses lèvres et me retourne la faveur avec empressement, s'appliquant à bien les mouiller. C'est fou ce que ça peut être excitant quelqu'un qui vous lèche et vous suce les doigts. En continuant à m'appliquer sur la friandise qui va et vient entre mes lèvres, je lui retire mes doigts et vais en glisser un dans son intimité, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur.

Je calque les mouvements de mes doigts sur ceux de ma couche sur son membre et, le sentant se détendre peu à peu, glisse un deuxième doigt.

Il a l'air fin prêt…il n'arrête pas de me gémir de le prendre maintenant …

A tes ordres, mignon…

Je me relève et enlève enfin mon maillot de bain qui menaçait de craquer depuis quelques temps déjà, avant de la replaquer un peu plus contre la fine cloison et d'entourer ma taille de ses jambes.

Il s'accroche à mon cou et s'empale sur mon membre durci avec un long grognement de plaisir. Je le sens souffler comme un bœuf à mon oreille alors que je commence à aller et venir doucement en lui. Le sentant se détendre j'accélère le mouvement, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à mes oreilles mais malheureusement pour nous deux, je ne suis ni un sportif de haut niveau ni un acteur porno, et je ne peux pas tenir cette position bien longtemps.

Je le laisse donc délicatement retomber par terre et l'incite à se retourner pour le reprendre d'un coup de rein. Il laisse libre cours à ses cris maintenant et on doit nous entendre jusque dans les toilettes des filles, surtout que Greed semble vouloir faire un concours de cris avec Havoc. Je m'arrête quelques secondes avant le moment fatidique et m'accorde un instant de répit avant de me retirer et de m'installer sur les toilettes après avoir rabaissé le couvercle et lui fait signe de venir. Avec un petit sourire en coin il vient une fois de plus s'empaler sur moi, les mains crispées sur mes épaules, et je le laisse aller et venir à son propre rythme, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent quand il me sent proche de la libération. Je me mord les lèvres pour tenter de retenir un peu plus l'instant crucial, mais ce fourreau doux et étroit qui enserre délicieusement mon membre, sa peau humide de sueur qui frotte contre la mienne, son souffle haletant à mon oreille, son regard bleu électrique plongé dans le mien, sont en train de m'amener dangereusement près du bord.

Je glisse une main entre nos corps en sueur et caresse sa virilité au même rythme que ses va et viens sur moi qui se font de plus en plus rapides.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se libère dans ma main et je ne tarde pas à en faire de même entre ses reins. Epuisé, haletant, il se lève et m'offre un petit sourire tendre avant de venir lécher les traces douteuses qui ont éclaboussé sur mon torse et mon menton, alors que je nettoie ma main de la même façon.

Un dernier baiser tout de tendresse et on remet nos maillots de bain avant de sortir pour retrouver Greed et Kimbley en train de se laver les mains.

On leur fait signe et un clin d'œil en se lavant aussi les mains, maintenant qu'on est tous les 4 dans la même galère ça nous rapproche un peu vu qu'on a chacun un moyen de pression sur les deux autres ça fait comme si on partageait un secret…d'ailleurs c'est un peu ça…

Avec des petits sourires en coin on part faire d'autres attractions, profitant des files d'attentes pour tripoter nos amants respectifs, sans peur que quelqu'un nous voie et nous dénonce…

* * *

Je suppose que vous, intelligent comme vous l'êtes, avez déjà deviner qui sera le narrateur pour le second chapitre… oui, non, peut être ?

En tout cas reviews !!

Ja ne, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna !!

Voilà donc (enfin ? qui a dit enfin ?) le chapitre 2 de cette fic dont je n'aime pas du tout le titre donc si vous avez une meilleure idée elle est bienvenue (oui je sais, je suis nulle en titre et en résumés )

Chapitre 2…ben c'est le même que le 1 mais en pas pareil, alors amusez vous bien

Enjoy

PS : sont pas plus à moi que dans le chapitre 1

* * *

Encore 10 minutes et on arrive…le big boss a l'air de bien s'amuser avec le micro du car, on se croirait limite en colo…sauf que la moyenne d'âge se situe à une trentaine d'année que le mono accuse bien les 50 balais…

Bon allez, plus que dix minutes à supporter le blablatage incessant de notre PDG bien aimé et on pourra respirer un peu d'air frais. Nan mais quand même on n'a pas idée de nous emmener dans un parc aussi loin, alors qu'il y a un Aqualand à quelques kilomètres de chez nous.

Et puis en plus avec tout ce que raconte le boss je peux même pas faire semblant de dormir conformément à mon plan et me laisser couler doucement contre l'épaule de mon voisin et de laisser traîner ma main du coté de sa cuisse en toute impunité. Bon c'est pas grave je remettrais ça au retour…et puis là comme il regarde le paysage je peux mater tranquillement sa nuque, son dos moulé dans un débardeur noir…miam…

Mais j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté : Zolf Kimbley, pour vous servir, et mon cher voisin depuis qu'on est parti à 6h42 ce matin, c'est un de mes collègues, ou plus exactement un de mes subordonnés qui vient avec moi, le boss et une autre équipe de la même boite dans un parc d'attractions aquatiques passablement loin de chez nous. Mais bon c'est le CE qui paye alors on va pas se plaindre, parce que des gens payent pour que je puisse voir ce cher Greed en maillot de bain, hein ?

Ouaiiis alleluia Dieu existe, on est arrivé…enfin !

Je sors presque en dernier, juste après le boss, et j'ai tout le loisir de compter tous les gens avec qui on est…ben oui c'est un tic qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

Alors, un, deux…oh bah merde, dix-huit en me comptant…ce qui nous fait donc seize gêneurs à éliminer.

Ben ouais, vous croyiez pas que j'allais les laisser me coller toute la journée et m'empêcher de mettre mon plan B à exécution ?

Ben oui, j'ai un plan B vu que le plan A du car n'a pas fonctionné…Mais avant toute choses je jette mon habituel regard noir d'encre à ce cher Mustang…j'en suis fier de celui là, je l'ai travaillé à mort et maintenant je peux faire faire pipi dans leur culotte à des gens un peu faibles avec…

La classe non ?

Hein ? Nan il m'a rien fait, c'est un rituel entre nous, c'est pas qu'on s'aime pas mais on nous a appris en entrant dans la boite que l'autre était l'ennemi…donc bon, c'est comme tout, on s'habitue.

Je l'aurais peut être même trouvé mignon sans ça, je dis bien peut être…

Enfin bref passons, je lâche enfin Mustang des yeux après un petit combat de regard et jette un œil sur l'entrée du bazar…oula…y a des palmiers en plastique un peu partout, et les membres du staff ont des colliers de fleurs et des pagnes en raphia…

Bon, bah maintenant qu'on y est on va pas s'enfuir en courant, hein ? mais bon je soutiens que l'Aqualand à coté de chez nous aurait été beaucoup mieux…

Je sais pas ils ont dû avoir un prix groupé avec le car…

Bref sur ses réflexions hautement intellectuelles on suit le boss vers l'entrée puis on se dirige vers les vestiaires.

Tiens pour une fois j'aimerais bien être dans les vestiaires des filles…nan pas pour les mater, ça va pas non ??! berk…nan je voulais dire qu'elles sont quatre sans compter la pitchoune et nous on est 50000 et on est limite collés les uns aux autres et en plus y a pas de cabines de libres…

Mais en même temps si j'allais dans une cabine je pourrais pas voir une certaine personne en train de se changer…miam. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi voir si personne me voit et…

Tiens…il à l'air d'avoir buggé le Mustang…c'est rare de le voir comme ça…

Je suis son regard et…oh d'accord…joli petit cul j'admet…même si je préfère les bruns…'fin bref voilà une magnifique occasion d'embêter mon cher rival.

Et hop, un petit pas de coté et me voilà pile poil dans le champ de vision de Mustang juste devant petit cul frétillant dont je me rappelle plus le nom…

Ah quel plaisir de faire chier mon ennemi juré…j'adore ça, c'est jouissif…

Bon c'est sûr que ça m'empêche de mater mon petit cul frétillant personnel mais bon…je me rattraperais tout au long de la journée…

Allez, un dernier sourire vicieux à Mustang et on sort tous pour retrouver les filles à l'extérieur. Hmm la journée commence extrêmement bien…en plus Greed porte un petit boxer noir assez apetissant qui me dissuade très vite de passer la journée à titiller Mustang et l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins avec blondinet dont le nom me reviendra peut être un jour, parce que je suis sûr qu'il a en tête à peut près la même chose que moi pour mon subordonné direct et préféré…

On se sépare donc assez vite en deux groupes par affinités et on part chacun de notre coté…très bien, d'une ça fait moins de gêneurs à éliminer, de deux je n'aurais pas Mustang dans les pattes…

Donc on part tous en direction de on sait pas vraiment où mais à l'opposée de là où partent Mustang et les autres.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres sous des plantes tropicales qui nous fournissent une ombre bienfaisante et des jets d'eau qui nous agressent quand on s'y attend le moins, on s'arrête tous puisque personne ne savait où on allait et que tout le monde suivait tout le monde.

On regarde tous sur un plan et après quelques batailles d'arguments on décide donc de faire tous ensemble un toboggan puis de partir chacun de notre coté, ce qui m'arrange beaucoup, tout ce que j'avais à faire étant de convaincre Greed de venir avec moi, ce qui ne sera pas bien compliqué je pense vu les regards gourmands qu'il me lance quand il pense que personne ne regarde.

Cette fois avec un objectif connu de tous on se remet en marche, en direction du « MégaBlaster », un toboggan au nom assez terrifiant mais qui d'après les petits sigles sur le plan, ne fait pas tellement peur, et le petit frère d'Envy, Bart ou Kart ou un truc comme ça, peux le faire avec nous…

N'empêche même si ils disent qu'il fait pas tellement peur, il a quand même l'air impressionnant, et dans l'entrelacs de tuyaux, je vois bien une boucle qui ressemble vaguement à un looping…

Bizarrement je me sens ralentir le pas je sais pas pourquoi…mais bon motive toi Zolfy tu vas pas te laisser terroriser par de la plomberie surdimensionnée !!

En plus papy mougeot y va et l'insupportable sale gosse aussi, et ils ont l'air super content en plus…

Je me remet donc en route plus vite pour ne pas paraître lâche et faible aux yeux de tout le monde, mais surtout à ceux d'une certaine personne.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire on se retrouve à grimper la grande structure métallique cachée entre les palmiers en plastique.

Après une demi heure de queue où j'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de massacrer l'abominable gosse qui sautillait partout en criant et où on a échangé quelques regards désespérés avec Greed, on arrive enfin devant l'entrée du gros tuyau où un feu rouge indique le moment où on peut se lancer dans l'inconnu.

…

En effet il y avait un looping…c'est très bizarre comme sensation, et je comprend pourquoi le big boss a insisté pour passer en premier, il a un point de vue génial pour voir les gens qui font une tête de hamster enrhumé à la sortie du toboggan, les filles qui portent instinctivement les mains à leur haut de maillot de bain, et ceux qui remettent avec une classe folle leur maillot pour qu'il soit un peu plus décent…entendre par là qu'il cache leur fesses.

Je jette donc un regard noir à l'antiquité à un seul œil quand il se moque de moi parce que je remet mon boxer de sorte qu'on voit un peu de tissu…mais bien vite je le rejoins à son poste d'observation et je me moque des autres qui sortent à ma suite.

Il l'a fait exprès, c'est pas possible !! Greed à attendu de se relever et de nous tourner presque le dos pour remettre son boxer en place, ce qui fait qu'il nous laisse une pleine vue sur son fessier dénudé pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le tissu le recouvre de nouveau.

Notre boss a du entendre le délicat « glurps » de ma salive coulant le long de ma gorge car il me lance un petit sourire en coin et Greed m'envoie le même alors qu'il vient s'installer à coté de nous pour attendre le reste du groupe.

Je ne peux même pas me délecter des faces de shar pei sous acides qu'arborent mes compagnons tant mes yeux son attirés par ce qui se trouve à ma gauche.

Son petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il regarde les autres arriver un à un a le don de me donner le frisson.

Finalement, après une attente qui me paraît durer des heures, le dernier arrive et on peut tous s'éloigner pour arriver à un carrefour où tout le monde choisit son chemin.

Les filles choisissent d'aller faire bronzette du coté de la piscine à vagues, accompagnées du boss et de Glutonny, Bart ou Wrath ou que sais-je encore traîne son grand frère dans le château fort réservé aux moins de douze ans, ce qui ne laisse plus que Greed et moi au milieu du carrefour.

Il m'offre un autre de ses sourires pleins de promesses et se contente de me murmurer un « je te suis » au sous-entendu à peine dissimulé.

Victoire ! Plus la peine de m'encombrer de techniques de drague éculées, il est déjà presque dans mes bras. Avec un grand sourire victorieux je me dirige donc vers le jacuzzi, limite en sautillant de joie mais bon retenons nous…

Ah…le jacuzzi…on dirait qu'il a été fait pour les gens comme moi qui veulent un petit moment tranquille pour finaliser les choses avec leur presque chéri.

A l'abri des regards dans une petite grotte, éclairage tamisé, petite musique d'ambiance…tout est fait pour favoriser la tranquillité et attiser les passions.

Il me laisse passer devant pour entrer dans la bassin en me mettant une main aux fesses, ce qui me fait intérieurement jubiler.

On s'installe dans l'eau en se faisant limite bousculer par une mégère gromellante, mais avant d'avoir le temps de s'énerver Greed me tire gentiment par la queue de cheval pour que je m'assoie et m'occupe un peu plus de lui.

Je m'assoie donc à coté de lui et pose ma main sur sa cuisse, alors qu'il laisse sa main dans mes cheveux et me murmure qu'il attendait ce moment depuis qu'il m'avait repéré en train de la mater dans le bus.

Un grand sourire se pose sur mes lèvres, finalement, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de toutes mes feintes et techniques de drague nulles, depuis le début il était déjà à point.

Ma main se met à se balader toute seule sur sa cuisse, alors qu'il me chuchote toutes les salacités qu'il avait imaginé me faire depuis le matin, en glissant toujours ses doigts dans mes cheveux de manière tellement pleine de sous entendus que j'en ai presque une petite réaction du coté de la partie médiane de mon anatomie.

Un petit coup d'œil général sur le bassin avant de nous mettre aux choses sérieuses au cas où et là…blocage.

J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont tomber de leurs orbites tellement je les écarquille. Là, devant moi, à quelques mètres à peine avec la même tête d'abruti que je dois arborer en ce moment même, il y a Mustang, en train de se faire dévorer le cou par petit cul frétillant qui daigne se tourner vers moi au bout de 10 bonnes secondes mais n'a pas l'air aussi choqué que son boss.

Greed a du se demander pourquoi j'ai buggé vu qu'il les regarde aussi. Il y a long moment de flottement puis blondinet décide d'avoir encore faim et nous retourne le dos pour s'attaquer de nouveau au cou de Mustang qui ne s'occupe plus du tout de nous, les yeux dans le vague.

Bon bah faisons comme eux alors…on va pas rester à les mater toute la journée non plus. Greed a du le comprendre aussi puisque sa main qui était restée dans mes cheveux jusque là descend me gratouiller le creux des reins, et je me cambre légèrement en crispant la main sur sa cuisse.

Le reste du bassin va être totalement choqué entre eux et nous mais je m'en tape et je me tourne pour poser un genou sur le banc juste entre ses jambes et je dépose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il a l'air d'avoir attendu ce moment presque autant que moi car je sens bien vite sa langue caresser mes lèvres alors que ses mains se promènent toujours dans le creux de mes reins, et se glissent même de temps en temps dans mon maillot de bain.

J'entrouvre les lèvres pour le laisser approfondir le baiser et s'ensuit un ballet langoureux qui ne prend fin qu'au moment où on veut tous les deux reprendre notre souffle.

Quelques minutes de câlineries intenses plus tard, je jette un malencontreux coup d'œil sur la montre waterproof au poignet du beau gosse entre mes bras et un long soupir passe mes lèvres, c'est l'heure de manger…

Je quitte à regret ses bras puissants et on s'apprête à partir quand je me rend compte que Mustang et sa blondeur sont toujours à se câliner.

Bon allez je suis sympa et je l'interpelle.

…D'accord c'est de la sympathie plutôt intéressée, vu que si les autres leur posent des questions sur où ils étaient seuls tous les deux pendant l'heure du midi ils peuvent toujours nous vendre nous. Je lui fait signe de nous suivre et on va manger tous les quatre, sans que personne ne nous pose de questions indiscrètes.

Le repas se déroule tranquillement, tout le monde cause avec tout le monde et personne ne s'occupe de nous. Personnellement je suis en pleine discussion télépathique avec Mustang et apparemment on tombe d'accord.

Sortir avec un subordonné n'est déjà pas super bien vu, à plus forte raison quand ce subordonné est un autre homme, et il ne profiterais à aucun de nous quatre que ce genre de choses se sachent.

Cette petite discussion finie mon subordonné direct et préféré me fait savoir qu'il prendrait bien un petit dessert, alors on se faufile vers les toilettes les plus proches, et les autres goinfres sont tellement obnubilés par leur repas qu'il ne nous voient même pas partir.

A peine arrivé dans les toilettes il m'attrapa par la nuque et m'entraîne dans une cabine proche de l'entrée avant de fermer la porte pour me plaquer contre elle et à nouveau glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres.

Eh ben…le repas n'a pas été assez copieux, il a encore faim le monsieur. Je me laisse faire un instant puis le retourne à son tour contre la porte et commence à lui dévorer le cou en posant directement une main sur son maillot de bain, sentant avec plaisir une jolie bosse durcir sous mes doigts.

Alors que j'allais glisser mes doigts baladeurs dans le maillot en question il m'attrape le poignet et me fait signe de me taire.

Mais je ne vais pas me laisser arrêter pour si peu et, laissant ma main dans la sienne, je me met à genoux et commence à faire descendre son maillot avec les dents.

« Attend…je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un truc. »

« Mais nan…c'est juste ton imagination, il n'y a personne à part nous ici… »

Il a du rêver, moi je n'ai entendu que ses soupirs et maintenant que je pose mes lèvres sur son membre déjà délicieusement tendu il paraît oublier toutes ses considérations et gémit de plus en plus fort.

Je fait glisser son maillot le long de ses jambes pour enfin l'avoir nu devant moi après une longue matinée d'attente. Apparemment lui aussi n'attendait que ça puisque, sorti de toute considérations sur d'éventuels auditeurs, il a sorti sa plus belle voix et crispe ses mains sur la porte, s'appuyant contre elle pour ne pas défaillir.

Le sentant trop proche du bord je le retourne contre la porte en question pour m'attaquer au coté pile, toujours à genoux je caresse et embrasse son joli fessier avant de glisser ma langue vers son intimité.

Ouuh…il apprécie le monsieur, il se tortille et ondule du bassin en gémissant qu'il en veut plus.

Patience mon mignon, tout vient à point…

Bon d'accord, au vu du barreau de chaise qui s'évertue à sortir de mon maillot et qui pleure de ne pas avoir de câlins, il n'aura pas à patienter longtemps, mais bon c'est pour le style.

Je me relève tandis que lui se cambre un peu plus contre la porte et je glisse deux doigts dans son fondement déjà délicieusement humide de salive en lui dévorant le cou, penché sur lui, mon désir frottant contre sa cuisse.

Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps s'il continue à me supplier de le prendre, et donc je retire mes doigts pour le pénétrer d'un coup de rein qui nous arrache à tout deux un gémissement de plaisir.

Après quelques secondes où je le laisse s'habituer à ma présence, je commence mes va et viens, d'abord diaboliquement lents, en écoutant du coin de l'oreille les soupirs et gémissements qui proviennent de l'autre coté de la porte et qui ont le don de m'exciter au plus haut point. Mes coups de rein s'accélèrent, et il cogne rythmiquement contre la porte. Cette position n'étant pas très confortable, ni pour lui ni pour moi, je me retire et le plaque dos contre la cloison qui sépare les deux cabines pour le reprendre face à face et étouffer ses gémissements entre mes lèvres.

Il s'accroche à mes épaules et me serre contre lui en me griffant le dos pour que je m'enfonce au plus profond de son être. Mes coups de boutoir se font de plus en plus violents et je sent son membre dur et frémissant mouiller nos ventres déjà humides de sueur et ses doigts se crisper dans mon dos.

Je sens la jouissance monter inexorablement sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'arrêter et elle déferle en moi comme une lame de fond alors que je m'enfonce une dernière fois au plus profond de son corps et que lui se libère entre nous deux.

On s'écroule dans les bras l'un de l'autre en tentant vainement de reprendre une respiration normale.

Mes jambes flageolent et je m'assoie sur les toilettes pour me reposer et l'attire sur mes genoux pour lui offrir un câlin tendre et délicieusement reposant.

Je me serais bien endormi là si ce n'était pas une cabine de toilettes et si on n'entendait pas Mustang et blondinet en train d'atteindre le septième ciel à coté.

Aussi on s'essuie sommairement pour effacer les preuves et on sort pour aller se laver les mains.

Tiens…on dirait que c'est fini à coté …et d'ailleurs ils sortent aussi en nous souriant d'un air coquin. On partage le même secret maintenant et bizarrement ça nous rapproche…finalement on repart tous les quatre faire les toboggans tranquillement, sans se retenir de tripoter nos amants respectifs dans les files d'attentes.

* * *

Bon là c'est la vraie fin non il n'y aura pas de chapitre 3 vu que je suis déjà attelée à autre chose, alors s'il vous plait, review même si c'est juste pour me conforter dans mon idée que la fin de cette fic est nulle

Ja, minna !


End file.
